


Writhe

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon sets his sights on a beautiful stranger at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



> Idk what dancing is?

The heavy thrumming of the bass through the club echoed in Seunghoon's chest as he lounged against the bar, feet unconsciously tapping out the rhythm of the song blaring out of the surround sound. He took a long drag from his bottle, eyes surveying the throbbing mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Flesh pressed against flesh and damp, skin-tight clothing that left nothing to the imagination; every movement flowing into the next dancer and so on until you could hardly tell where one person ended and another began. The cloud of body heat left the club feeling feverish and Seunghoon felt sweat bead on his skin, the claustrophobic atmosphere lending a deep thrill spiking through his veins as his heart rate increased with each frenzied movement on the dance floor.

Drowning his drink he left the empty bottle carelessly on the bar and jumped into the fray, unable to resist the anonymous intimacy of the crowd.

Immediately hands fisted into his clothing, palms fitting themselves to his sharp hip bones as he was dragged into the dance. His body moved with the movement and he wasn't sure who he was dancing with, if anyone, but it was exactly what he'd been missing this week.

Time dragged on, each song running into the next – not that it mattered much as long as there was a rhythm to dance to. He wasn't sure how long he'd been dancing, but somehow he'd migrated away from the edge and when he opened his eyes he found himself somewhere near the middle, adjacent possibly the most beautiful man Seunghoon had ever seen.

He was smaller than Seunghoon and petit, but his short sleeves showed off lithe, wiry muscles that belied his strength and pants so tight they looked painted on, showing every flex of his tight glutes and thighs. His profile was fae and beautiful, hair spiked up with sweat and hair gel, face a lovely flush, and Seunghoon wished the man would turn away from his partner so he could get a better look at him.

The taller man sidled up to the stranger, pressing himself flush to his back, body rocking with the stranger's movements as they danced as one. The man didn't startle, instead looking back at Seunghoon curiously with a sly smile, eyes dragging up and down what of his body he could see, not even pretending to be subtle.

“Hi,” Seunghoon yelled into the curve of the man's ear, straining to be heard over the music and the din of the crowd.

“Hello,” the stranger called over his shoulder, grinning and turning around to face him, arms draping over Seunghoon's shoulders.

“You come here often?” the man asked him, eyes flashing with mirth at the cheesy pick-up line as he slid sinuously against Seunghoon's body.

Seunghoon chuckled and shook his head in the negative.

It was too loud to carry on a conversation without making themselves hoarse. Instead they ground and writhed against each other, Seunghoon's large hands slipping under the stranger's shirt, gripping slick, smooth skin. The smaller man slipped a knee between Seunghoon's, their movements causing Seunghoon's half-hard prick to rub against the other's muscular thigh.

Seunghoon gasped, but the man only pressed forward more deliberately, his movements taking on a deeper intent.   
Seunghoon retaliated by sliding his hands around to tightly grip the stranger's firm ass, fingers following the crease between his cheeks. The stranger groaned, the sound barely audible above the cacophony. Together they writhed and ground against each other until the act could barely be considered dancing except for the fact that they were vertical and there was music.

Seunghoon was thick and hard in his tight jeans, the bulge obscene where it thrust shallowly against his partner, hips swivelling ostensibly to the music. The stranger was no help at all, pressing forward against him, running his hands through Seunghoon's hair, down his back, up under his shirt, his soft hands even hotter than his fevered skin and Seunghoon wished they would touch him everywhere.

Neither of the men realised when their feet had stopped moving, feet planted firmly to the floor to provide stability as they rutted lewdly together in a way that couldn't be construed as anything but sexual, should any of their fellow dancers choose to pay attention to them.

The stranger pressed his soft, plush lips to Seunghoon's neck, skimming the skin for a moment before laving it with nips and sucks; biting down then easing the hurt with his tongue.

It was the sharp sensation of teeth on his ear that sent him over. It was unexpected, and it rocketed through him, leaving him shaking and gasping in the strange man's arms, legs liquid and barely able to stand.

“Oh my gods,” the man choked into his ear. “Did you really...?” He sounded incredulous and unravelled as he peeled himself away from Seunghoon to stare, large doe eyes flickering down to the wet spot in Seunghoon's jeans.

“Sorry! Shit- I didn't mean to...” Seunghoon would have flushed if he weren't already. He reached a hand behind his neck in embarrassment, glancing away as he tried to adjust himself in spite of the tacky come in his briefs.

He was surprised, then, when the stranger launched himself at him, catching his mouth in a hard, wet kiss. The man shook his head. “It was so hot,” he confessed, lips never leaving Seunghoon's. “C'mon,” he pulled Seunghoon by the wrist, the taller man having no other option but to follow, not that he would have wanted to be anywhere else.

The dancer led him through the club and out a back exit leading out into an alleyway littered with cigarette buts and broken bottles. He threw Seunghoon up against the opposite wall, standing on tip-toe to devour the taller man.

They broke apart only when the need to breathe was too dire, then Seunghoon found himself falling harshly to the ground, hissing at the impact.

“Take me out,” the stranger commanded, pulling a foil-wrapped condom out of what appeared to be thin air.

Seunghoon felt his cock twitch in interest in spite of having just come, and he put aside the pain in his knees in favour of obeying the command and unfastening the tight pants.

Fly open, the man's cock bobbed forward, causing Seunghoon to moan at the fact that he hadn't been wearing any underwear. The stranger expertly slid the condom over the head of his prick, smoothing it down his shaft with a few indulgent strokes before guiding the tip to Seunghoon's bruised lips.

Seunghoon wasted no time taking the man in, applying suction and lapping up the cotton candy flavouring on the thin sheathe, all the while wishing it was the heady taste of the man's skin under his tongue instead.

The man bowed over his head, neither guiding him nor thrusting into his mouth, allowing Seunghoon to set the pace. Seunghoon knew, however, how on edge the man must be feeling and bobbed his head quickly, hand reaching under to squeeze and fondle the soft, tight balls as he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the tip.

His other hand reached around and squeezed the stranger's ass, his fingers dipping inward to rub the tight furl. The touch caused the man to gasp, hips hitching forward in a shocked thrust that left Seunghoon moaning. The vibrations, coupled with the other sensations were too much, and the man called out loudly as he filled the condom, the sound echoing out into the street.

Once the other had pulled away, discarding the condom carelessly to the ground, Seunghoon climbed to his feet. The two stood side by side, leaning tiredly against the brick wall, staring at the door behind which the muffled, pounding music still played on.

“I'm Seunghoon by the way,” Seunghoon introduced, feeling absurd at the introduction after all they had done tonight.

The man huffed a breathless laugh. “Jinwoo,” he replied, side-eyeing him coyly. The name fit, Seunghoon thought.

They were silent for a moment, Jinwoo zipping up his pants.

“Do you want to go back to mine?” the taller man offered.

Jinwoo grinned and pulled him by the hand.


End file.
